


You Can't Be Serious

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut-ish, but like... its funny like just read it, just a short thing i wanted to get out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan reveals a little too much about himself on your third date</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess I'm """""kinkshaming""""" some of yall but it's.... it's fine. Idk i just think the daddy kink is so funny so i wrote about that.  
> Super short... it's fine
> 
> NEW TUMBLR: grumpsin.tumblr.com

Three Dates. That was the appropriate amount of time, right? That’s the rule of thumb you bookmarked in your mind, somewhat influenced by Cosmopolitan or maybe Us Weekly. Two dates of missed steps, and tugged collars, and hands feeling a little useless at the goodbye kiss. But on this _third_ date, hands explored, and pushed into your apartment. The one you had spent hours sprucing up before hand. 

  
When kissing him, you thought about how you should’ve set mood music. Just something to distract from the _sound_ of kissing. An activity you _adored_ , but cringed upon hearing whatever noise you squeaked into the mouth of another. You soon couldn’t focus on what you should’ve done, or could’ve done, because you were so wrapped up in what he was actually doing.

  
The pads of his fingers were exact in finding a way to be apparent enough on your skin to create a wake of chills in its path. And the breath you were now becoming so familiar with was hot against your neck, and was continuously refreshed. With each pulse, you’d wish he’d just replace it with his mouth.

  
He’s a mind reader. You’d push back thoughts of trying to remember how to cover a hickey to actually take his hand, and pull him to your bedroom. Laughs bounced on walls sweetly enough as the two of you fell to the covers, and he was quick to push your dress over your hips, and swiftly snatch your underwear from underneath you.

  
He thought he was suave. He gave you the look of a renaissance man, raising a scarred eyebrow to you. You’d patronize him for now. A kiss laid to your lips was to distract from his hand making its way to rub you. He caught the initial shock in his mouth, and breathed it back into you. This kindled some sort of flame in your stomach, one that made your movements erratic.

To distract one hand, you flung it to his mass of hair. The other grabbed at thin pulls of the sheets.

  
His hot breath returned as a coat over your ear. Vague words were it’s original form, but soon took solid sentences.

  
“You like that?”

  
“Come on”

  
“Right there?” You didn’t know how to do bedroom talk, so you commended him for saying something that didn’t outright throw off the mood. Something you see yourself as very talented in.

  
“There you go”

  
“Say my name”

  
“Call me Da-” his finger locked up then, your eyes shot open from a half closed and rolling state. After a second of cold eye contact, you couldn’t help but cackle a witch’s laugh into his shoulder. A blush was quick to stain his face.

  
“Did you just tell me to call you _Daddy_?” you spoke scraping for breath as you pulled yourself upwards.

  
“I don’t- I mean”

  
“You _did_. Oh my _God_ , I can’t believe this!” You were snorting now, and he sat up trying to distance himself from you, you could see his eyes flash to the door just wanting to run away.

  
“No, no. It’s ok. Come here Da-ha, Da- _shit_ ” This laugh was refusing to leave your system, and now it was seeming to pass to Dan.

  
“It’s fine, I’ll just kill myself” Dad played, flopping down on the bed.

  
“You have to admit. That’s a little much for a first time” You rolled over to cuddle his side, maybe liking the idea of doing this regularly.

  
“Yeah. I-yeah. Whatever, let’s just forget it”

  
“I mean, we can just lay here” you two lay silent a moment, and your finger found a way to trace patterns over the fabric of his shirt.

  
“At least you’re not vanilla”


End file.
